Love Letters
by MysteriousStanger
Summary: Fluttershy has been getting love letters from an anonymous pony that's a lot closer to her than she realized. My editor and good friend, Blue Dragon, also entered this TwiShy contest so she can't be editing for me this time, I'm on my own so excuse me any gramatical errors!


**A Warm Surprise**

Winter was coming to an end, Ponyville already wrapped up winter but there were still some traces of snow as well as the chilly weather. The spring's warmth would soon melt the last of winter. Ponyville was almost ready to receive the season of beauty.

However, not everypony was excited; one particular shy pegasus was worried and confused, not because of the season, but for one of her friends, two to be more exact, who were not being their usual selves lately. She also got a strange piece of parchment not long ago, a love letter from a secret admirer. Fluttershy was outside her cottage, with all the critters awaken, she had to make sure that they had all the food and love they needed. The critters noticed their caretaker sad and tried to cheer her up, the timid pony would smile to them and hug them, but inside her she was still confused. When lunch time arrived, Fluttershy headed back inside her cottage to prepare her food and Angel's, cooking slowly since her thoughts were distracting her. The bunny kept patting one of his owner's hooves to try to make her hurry up.

"Wh-What?" The shy pegasus looked down. "Oh, sorry Angel, but I keep wondering what it's going on… First, Twilight is acting strange and would often leave while all six of us are together. Then, when I ask Applejack if she knows why Twilight is acting like that, she dodges the question or leaves. She's been spending more time with her lately, what would they be doing? And finally, I got this letter from an anonymous pony…" She said as she took a piece of parchment from under her wing. It said:

_To my secret crush:_

_For so long, I have been admiring you in secret, not brave enough to tell you how I really feel. You are amazing and very special for me because only you can make my heart race. I admire the way you talk, the way you take care of all the forest animals and your kindness. Your smile is also the most beautiful one I ever seen. One of these days I'll get the courage to reveal myself to you, hoping that you like me back, but that day isn't today, I needed to tell you that there is somepony out there who likes you. I'll send you another letter when I'm ready, until then, keep being the wonderful pony you are._

_ With love._

_ Your secret admirer._

She found that letter a week ago, on the floor next to her front door inside her cottage, since then she has been reading it over and over again, thinking who would send it to her. The thought of being somepony's crush made her blush and smile a little, but also, she was terrified of the idea of being watched in secret, not knowing anything about this mysterious pony. She decided to wait for the other letter to find out who this pony was, even if it might be dangerous, her curiosity was stronger. Fluttershy once again felt Angel patting her hoof, he was really impatient now, tired of this happening since that letter arrived.

"OK, OK Angel Bunny. I'm almost done; please don't be so rude…" Angel crossed his paws and looked away, annoyed, while his owner finished their food and headed to the table, putting her plate on it. She then took Angel's bowl and went back to the kitchen, she put the bunny's vegetables in it and went back to the other room to put it where it was. Angel immediately started to eat. The timid pony giggled. "I think you really were hungry." But as soon as she sat to eat, Rainbow Dash entered flying through her window, crashing with Fluttershy and throwing Angel's food on him. The shy pony stood up first, her head spinning.

"R-Rainbow Dash?"

"Fluttershy!" The cyan pegasus said as she also stood up, ignoring the angry bunny. "I came to tell you that I spoke with Applejack about Twilight!"

"And?" The timid pony asked, now fully recovered and interested.

"She doesn't know why she is acting like that."

"No?" Fluttershy sadly asked. Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy… but I tried."

"It's OK; I appreciate the gesture… thanks Rainbow Dash…"

"I know you didn't ask me to do it but I wanted to help you somehow." The shy pegasus smiled. Angel put all his food back on the bowl and started to eat from the opposite side of it in case the cyan pegasus decided to leave flying, annoyed.

"I know, that's why I'm thankful… but, why didn't you try to directly ask Twilight? If you don't mind me asking…"

"Because the egghead can easily lie, unlike Applejack, and I didn't get up early to listen about science and all that stuff."

The rainbow maned pegasus said as she turned, yawning. "Now, if you excuse me, I need a nap."

"See you later Rainbow!"

"Sure!" And with that, Rainbow Dash flew through the window which was opposite to the one she entered, throwing all Angel's food on him again. She flew to the park, where she made a cloud to lay on and closed her eyes. "Well done Rainbow Dash. Maybe AJ can't lie but you can with no problem." The cyan pegasus told to herself before yawning again and falling asleep.

.

.

.

After Lunch, Fluttershy decided to go to the market since she needed more food for her and her critters. While she was doing her shopping, she met with Applejack and decided to say hi. The farmer pony started to panic as her timid friend approached to her stand.

"Umm, hi Applejack. How are you?" Fluttershy timidly said.

"Howdy Fluttershy! What can ah do for you?" Applejack said, smiling nervously.

"I just wanted to apology with you, I… I thought you knew what's Twilight doing… sorry for bothering you with those questions…" The shy pegasus finished, looking down. Applejack smiled.

"You don't need to apologize sugarcube, you were worried about her. You don't have to say sorry for being a good friend." Applejack put one of her forehooves on one of Fluttershy's shoulders as she finished talking. The timid pony looked up.

"I… I wasn't doing wrong by asking you too much?"

"Not at all, you just are worried for yer friend, its normal sugarcube." Fluttershy sighed of relief.

"Thank you Applejack, I feel better now, but I'm still worried about Twilight… maybe someday she will tell me… "

"Ah'm sure she will, if you give her time, she will eventually tell you." Applejack said with a reassuring smile. Fluttershy nodded and smiled, she bought some apples from her friend and headed to her home.

"Hello Angel" The shy pegasus said as she opened her door and closed it behind her. Angel Bunny was patting his foot to the floor, impatient. "Sorry for taking so long, but I met with Applejack and…" But the bunny covered his ears, not caring what happened. The timid pony walked to the table and put everything she bought on it. "Yes, I guess it wasn't important…" The shy pegasus commented to her bunny and headed to her couch. But just as she was heading to it to rest, a piece of parchment slipped from under her front door. Her heart skipped a beat as she slowly headed towards it and took it. She then opened the door to see if she could see who sent her the letter but didn't find anypony on the other side. Disappointed, she closed the door. Fluttershy sat on her couch and started reading.

_To my secret crush:_

_It is time for me to stop hiding; I'm ready for you to know who I am. On the other side of this letter, I'm giving you instructions to come where I am at the moment, waiting for you. Please come, give me a chance at least, I know your kindness won't let you leave me hanging which, as I mentioned before, it's one of the reasons of why I have feelings for you. _

_ With love._

_ Your secret admirer._

When she finished reading it, Fluttershy looked on the other side of the letter and found the instructions, telling her how to go not far from there.

"Angel, I'm heading out again, I'll be back as soon as I can, please, don't leave the cottage!" The timid pony said before leaving her home and following the letter to the place where her secret admirer was. The sun was about to set. She trotted as fast as she could, paying attention to the instructions, double checking so she was sure she read right.

Fluttershy arrived her destination in no time, the sun still didn't set. She looked around and found nopony there. "Oh my… did I confused something?" The shy pegasus read again and realized that she was covering a part of the instructions with her hoof. "Oh, I have to fly to the nearest cloud… My admirer must be a pegasus like me then." Fluttershy commented to herself before flying to the nearest cloud, however, when she got there, it was empty. "I'm sure I read everything this time…" But just as she was about to read the letter again, a lavender light appeared in front of her, a few meters away, and after a flash, Twilight Sparkle was there, blushing and smiling nervously.

"H-Hi Fluttershy… I'm… I'm…" The lavender unicorn tried to speak, but her voice was too shaky.

"Y-You are my secret admirer?" Fluttershy asked, blushing hard and confused. Twilight nodded.

"Yes Fluttershy… I have been sending those letters to you… I found it easier to approach to you with them and eventually I got the courage to reveal myself." The bookworm pony started to sound calmer and calmer every word. Fluttershy still didn't believe that Twilight had feeling for her; she kept listening and staring at her. Twilight spoke again. "When I first found out about my feelings for you, I told Applejack and she decided to help me. At first, she tried to encourage me to directly confess to you but I-I couldn't… A few days later I came up with the idea of the letters and made Applejack to promise not to tell anypony about this, I didn't want her to keep secrets but I had no other option, I was not ready yet." As she finished talking, the lavender unicorn stared at her own forehooves.

Silence invaded them; Twilight said everything she needed to say and Fluttershy tried to find the right words to say, she thought of the letters, of everything what Twilight just told her. Using only words, Twilight managed to make her heart soar, and now, she had her right in front of her, confirming that she meant those words. Before she knew it, Fluttershy giggled. The lavender unicorn looked at her crush.

"What was that?" Twilight confusedly said.

"Twilight…" The timid pony spoke with such sweetness on her voice that caused Twilight's heart to melt. "I never thought anypony would like me for being too shy, and I thought I would never have the courage to confess if I found somepony I like. I wanted to meet the pony who managed to give me hopes, the pony responsible of those letters; I never expected it to be you, nor I did know that you were capable of saying such beautiful words… what I'm trying to say, Twilight, is…" The bookworm pony listened to her, blushing and smiling a bit, and stepped closer to her friend.

"Yes?" The lavender unicorn softly said. Fluttershy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I think you earned a chance, a date. You surprised me, you reached my heart, you showed me that everypony can find love." Seconds later after she finished talking, the timid pony felt something on her chin. It was a hoof, Twilight's hoof. The bookworm pony lifted Fluttershy's head and gazed romantically at her eyes.

"I hope you get ready, tomorrow night will be the best night of your life." Twilight softly said. Fluttershy put her own forehoof on Twilight's and smiled. They both were blushing hard. Moments later, The lavender unicorn carefully hugged Fluttershy, making the pegasus to widely open her eyes, surprised, but she returned the hug. Both with her eyes closed, they shared their warmth as the sun set, neither of them wanting to let the other pony go.

* * *

**To be continued? Maybe, I don't know, if find the time and the will XD**

**But please, don't ask, I'll do it if I feel like doing it ^_^**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I didn't got you diabetes! :D **


End file.
